1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a mask and a method of manufacturing a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display device, such as an organic light-emitting display device, may be manufactured with a slim profile as a flexible product in light of the organic light-emitting display device's driving characteristics. As such, research into organic light-emitting display devices is being performed. However, the organic light-emitting display device has a characteristic that a display portion is deteriorated by penetration of oxygen or moisture. Therefore, to prevent or substantially prevent penetration of oxygen or moisture from the outside, the organic light-emitting display device uses an encapsulation structure for sealing and protecting the display portion.
Recently, as an encapsulation structure, a thin film encapsulation structure that covers the display portion with alternating layers, in which an organic layer and an inorganic layer are alternately stacked, has been widely adopted. That is, a structure that forms an encapsulation structure by alternately stacking an organic layer and an inorganic layer on the display portion of a substrate has been used.
However, a situation where a portion of a deposited organic layer-forming material is not fully cured has occurred during a process of stacking the organic layer in the thin film encapsulation structure.
Generally, when an organic layer is formed, a mask corresponding to the relevant layer is located on a substrate, and a monomer in a liquid state is vapor-deposited and then cured with ultraviolet (UV) light to form a polymer. At this point, the monomer in a liquid state may overflow to a portion hidden by the mask, and UV light might not be properly illuminated to the portion, and thus an uncured organic material occurs.